


The Overseer

by Drosolmire



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drosolmire/pseuds/Drosolmire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sashi and Larry give the part-time heroes and part-time villain their mission and their goal for the current universe. Rippen took advantage of this by abducting Sashi back in Dinosaur-Cowboy world; but what would happen if both sides were thrown into a world without so much as an idea of what it is that they need to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Overseer

“I think you should lighten up a bit during missions,” picking his words carefully, the part-time hero gulped audibly at the reaction Sashi gave him.  
  
Clearing his throat, Penn shook his head “Boone and I can handle things quite well and, well, you’ve been kind of-“  
  
“So you’re saying you don’t need my help?” Sashi furrowed her brows, tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
“What? No!” Penn smiled nervously, shaking his hands and his head “I mean, you’re the one who can kick butt the most,”  
  
“Plus the specs are real important to the mission,” Penn continued, hoping to quell Sashi’s anger.  
  
“And she’s got the specs!” Boone butted in, throwing away an empty bag of chips after munching on the last of its contents.  
  
The part-time hero and part-time sidekick looked at Boone dumbfounded “I just said that,” Penn furrowed his brows.  
  
“Alright, good luck, come back in one piece,” a smile tugged up Phyllis’ lips when the trio had simultaneously given her a questioning look “It was joke,”  
  
Phyllis pulled down the lever that prompted the Multi-Universe Transprojector to whir to life; a bright blue beam of light lifted the three part-time heroes off the ground before pushing them into the “screen” of the theatre.  
  
“What do you think she meant by that?” rubbing at the back of his head, Penn quickly looked around their new environment “This place doesn’t look _that_ dangerous,”  
  
Penn flinched in surprise and assumed a battle-ready stance when he had heard screaming “I have no legs!” the part-time hero shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose at the sight of the panicking Boone.  
  
“You’re not supposed to have legs, buddy,” he sauntered over to the part-time wiseman, taking a tentacle that hung idly from the hovering platform underneath Boone, Penn started whipping it around  
  
Furrowing his eyebrows a bit, Penn smirked “You’re some sort of squid-cyborg-thingie,” raising both of his arms slightly to take a better look, Boone sighed in relief and reclined in his hovering platform “Phew! I thought I was a cripple or something,”  
  
Taking a look at himself as well, Penn was surprised that he had retained his scrawny build “Huh,” he frowned a bit in disappointment “I’ve got blue skin, though. I suppose that’s something,”  
  
“Alright Sash, check the specs-“ raising an eyebrow curiously when he had noticed that their female companion was nowhere in the immediate area, Penn looked around for the bespectacled sidekick “Sash?”  
  
“Oooh!” Boone clapped his hands and squealed “I got this hologram-y thingie!” pointing towards the panel that was mysteriously floating in front of him, Boone stuck his tongue out and started pushing at random buttons.  
  
Planting an arm on his hip, Penn frowned slightly “That’s great and all, but we still need to find Sash-“ clicking his fingers, Boone waggled his eyebrows “Found her,”  
  
Turning to look at the panel, Penn raised a brow curiously “Up there?” the part-time hero turned to look at the large mountain that towered beside them.  
  
“Yep,” Boone nodded, floating towards a nearby cave “Come on, Penn! This thing has a GPS!” rushing after the part-time wiseman, Penn had an uneasy feeling about this ordeal.

* * *

 

“Ugh,” pushing herself upward, Sashi rubbed at her temples “Where am I?” she blurted out unconsciously, blinking her eyes a few times owlishly.  
  
Darkness surrounded her, and she couldn’t see anything around her. Tapping her foot on the ground, it seemed as though she was standing on something solid, but all her eyes could catch was darkness.  
  
“Oh, hey!” a familiarly irritating voice entered her ears, making her wince in pain “You’re awake!” a bright blue orb stood floated in the middle of the space, and Sashi was drawn to its strangely warm glow.  
  
“Larry?” she quipped, furrowing her brows slightly when she examined the orb, seemingly hearing the part-time minion’s voice from it.  
  
“Hi!” the short man shot out from behind the orb, startling Sashi “So, did you get a nice rest?” he smiled.  
  
“Uh, yeah. Where are we?” Sashi examined the place once more, irritated that the glow from the orb didn’t so much as help lighten up the room even a little bit.  
  
Shrugging, Larry smiled “No clue,” sighing in disbelief, Sashi questioned the fact why she even asked Larry in the first place. Clicking the button at the side of her glasses, Sashi frowned when no image had popped up.  
  
“Tried that, too,” Larry continued, “Seems like all we can do is wait,” slumping down on the floor, Sashi couldn’t believe she was stuck in this strange place with Larry of all people “But do you know what else we can do?”  
  
Looking irritated at the short man, Sashi grit her teeth “What?” doing a little shimmy accompanied by jazz hands, Larry beamed “Let’s play a game!”  
  
“No,”  
  
“Oh, come on. It’ll be fun!” Larry walked towards Sashi, waggling his eyebrows.  
  
“I said no,”  
  
“Alright, alright,” raising his hands up in defeat, Larry nodded “You’re probably grumpy ‘cause Penn’s getting all the action outside, huh?”  
  
Grunting, Sashi couldn’t believe that Larry had read her like an open book. Larry of all people-  
  
“Outside?” she mumbled and quickly stood up “What do you mean outside?”  
  
“Yep, outside!” Larry smiled, pointing towards the blue orb behind him “That’s some sort of mystical alien artifact; well we’re technically trapped _inside_ of it,”  
  
Rushing towards the blue orb, Sashi peered into it and her eyes widened in surprise “Where are we?”  
  
“Inside the orb probably,” Larry shrugged again “I have no idea why the two of us are trapped inside of here, though,”  
  
Looking through the perspective of the orb, Sashi surmised that it was resting on some sort of elevated structure; a podium perhaps.  
  
Plus it was inside of an enclosed space, where the walls were engraved with various symbols that she didn’t understand.  
  
“So, want to play that game now?” completely ignoring Larry, the part-time sidekick squinted her eyes when an image caught her eye.  
  
“The specs?” she mumbled from under her breath. The wall directly in front of the orb had a large engraving depicting what looked like two pieces of eyewear, with a large plus sign in between.  
  
Turning around to look at the short man, Sashi raised an eyebrow curiously “You said the specs don’t work, right?”  
  
Tinkering with his glasses, Larry nodded “Yep, I was hoping it would _shed some light_ on our little problem here,”  
  
Pinching the bridge of her nose at the untimely pun, Sashi shook her head “Alright, when I say go, activate your specs,”  
  
Nodding in agreement, Larry readied his hand beside his glasses.  
  
“Okay, one,”  
  
“Two,”  
  
“Three,”  
  
“Go!”  
  
A click resounded within the dark room, and both of their spectacles emitted a brilliant white glow. The light from their spectacles merged into one large image.  
  
“We’re overseers,” Sashi started, frowning slightly “And whoever brings the physical pair of spectacles to the orb first guarantees victory,”  
  
“Apparently, this is some strange intergalactic game,” Larry spoke up and nodded “Again,”  
  
“But how are they supposed to know what to do?” Sashi crossed her arms, groaning at the thought of the two boys probably playing around or something similar.  
  
“Oh, don’t worry,” Larry sat down and waved his hand “I’m sure they’ll get the gist sooner or later,”

* * *

 

“What do you think we’re supposed to do?” Penn asked no one in particular, swinging the torch around so as to give him better lighting.  
  
“I dunno,” Boone shrugged “Turn left,” he quipped without even looking at the part-time hero “I suppose we could ask Sashi when we find her,”  
  
Nodding in agreement, Penn moved towards the left, reeling back in surprise when he had almost fallen into a pit of spikes “Boone!” he hissed in irritation.  
  
“Whoops! I meant my other left,” the part-time wiseman smiled “We’re almost to wherever Sash is. I think,”  
  
Going behind the wiseman, Penn looked at the floating panel, furrowing his brows slightly “Judging from that map, she must be at the top of this mountain,” looking upward, Penn saw nothing but darkness.  
  
“Well, that’s just great, this is going to take a while!” patting his friend on the shoulder, Boone shook his head “Guess what?” pressing something on the panel, classical music started emanating from it “It has a music player,”  
  
Penn smiled slightly “Well, that’ll help pass the time,” puffing out his chest, the part-time hero was filled with renewed vigor “Alright, then! Onward to Sashi!”  
  
“To Sashi!” Boone repeated, floating happily behind Penn.

* * *

 

“I spy with my little eye-“  
  
“Darkness,”  
  
“You got it again!” Larry clapped in amusement “How do you do it?”  
  
Sashi groaned, burying her face in her hands “Come on PZ, where are you?”

* * *

 

“Up there?” Rippen scrutinized the panel in front of him “Seriously?” he groaned, swinging his right tentacle towards a ledge “I swear, if Larry is doing something stupid up there again,” lifting himself upward, the part-time villain landed gracefully on a large rock.  
  
He looked no different from what he usually did. Sharp hair, tall stature; he even retained the white streaks in his hair. Swinging his other tentacle to another ledge, Rippen easily climbed up a good meter or so.  
  
“I must say, these appendages are really _handy_ ,” smiling and chuckling to himself, the part-time villain continued his ascent, stopping for a moment when he had felt something vibrate within his satchel.  
  
“What’s this?” opening the bag and fishing for the vibrating object, Rippen raised an eyebrow curiously at the sight “Larry’s spectacles?” looking at it curiously, the eyepiece emanated a strange white glow “Huh, is it supposed to glow like this?”  
  
Clicking on the button at the side of rims, a small projection of an arrow appeared, pointing towards the top of the mountain.  
  
“And here I thought I could have avoided Larry all day,” rolling his eyes, Rippen tucked the eyepiece back inside of his satchel “Not only does he get lost himself, but also loses the spectacles. Unbelievable!”  
  
Swinging from ledge to ledge with relative ease, the part-time villain whispered and muttered his annoyances.

* * *

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Penn fumbled around in his backpack, feeling the strange vibration increase in magnitude “Sashi’s specs are acting up again,” bringing them out, Penn showed the eyepiece to Boone, said item was glowing much more intensely now.  
  
“We’re probably really close to her now,” Boone shrugged, squinting his eyes slightly at the sight of light “Hey, do you see that?” he motioned to Penn “I see something up there,”  
  
Squinting his eye as well, Penn smiled “That must be the top of the mountain!” rushing upward, the part-time hero quickly returned the specs inside of his backpack “Come on, Boone, we’re wasting daylight here!”  
  
Floating lazily behind him, Boone furrowed his brows “Technically we can’t be wasting daylight because we’re inside the cave. And it’s dark in here, you know,”  
  
Stopping in his tracks and giving the part-time wiseman an “are-you-serious” look, Penn shook his head and continued onward  
  
A good ten minutes or so passed by before the duo reached the peak of the mountain; which was actually a platform with a dome covering it. A hole was affixed at the ceiling, where a single stream of light systematically flowed into the dome.  
  
“Hey, Penn, look!” waving at his friend, Boone peered outside “Yep, we’re really at the top,” going towards his friend, Penn looked out of the opening, which coincidentally felt like a window for some reason.  
  
“Huh,” he murmured “Didn’t feel like we went up _that_ far,” turning around, Penn felt the specs vibrate violently in his backpack “But first things first. Where’s Sash?”  
  
Circling the dome, Penn was perplexed. It was too smooth to climb and go through the hole at the top, plus it looked like it had no openings.  
  
Tracing his hand along the rocky covering of the dome, Penn stopped for a moment when he felt his fingers touch a depression in the rocks “Hello?” he turned to look at it, and was surprised that it was a depression with the shape of a pair of glasses!  
  
Quickly fishing for Sahsi’s specs from inside of his backpack, Penn quickly pushed the said item onto the depression, but it didn’t quite fit “Huh-“  
  
Penn was thrown back with force, his back slamming against the rocky wall “Well, well, well. I wasn’t expecting to run into you here, Zero,” Rippen smirked, playing with Larry’s spectacles with his free tentacle.  
  
“Rippen!” Penn stood up and brushed himself off “What are you doing here? What did you do with Sashi?” the part-time hero frowned, assuming a battle-ready stance.  
  
Raising an eyebrow curiously, Rippen smiled suddenly “Ah, I see what’s happening here,” shaking his head and laughing, the part-time villain looked over to where Penn was standing earlier.  
  
Pushing Larry’s spectacles in place, the rocky dome suddenly disintegrated, showing a pristine marble room that shone brilliantly due to the sunlight.  
  
“This world is hilarious, don’t you think, Zero?” Rippen sauntered into the room, stepping onto the podium “It didn’t so much as give us an idea what it is we needed to do,” dangerously and tauntingly waving Larry’s spectacles near the orb, Rippen smiled triumphantly.  
  
“But unlike you, I understand everything-“  
  
Rushing into Rippen, Boone reeled back a bit “Okay, this thing cannot be controlled when it’s faster than walking speed!” flying backward, Rippen slammed on the wall, Larry’s spectacles flying out of one of the conveniently placed windows.  
  
“No!” his right tentacle reached far, easily getting the spectacles within his grasp.  
  
Penn ran towards the podium, frowning a bit when the blue orb reflected his face “What am I supposed to do?” directing the question to Boone, the wiseman shrugged “I dunno, the panel says Sashi _is_ somewhere here, though,”  
  
“And as you can see, we’re the only ones here!” flying backwards when a tentacle had connected to his face, Penn groaned as he stood up, rushing towards Rippen.

* * *

 

“I spy with my little eye,”  
  
“Please stop,”  
  
“Something red!”  
  
Perking up and looking at the short man, Sashi noticed that Larry was looking through the blue orb “Red?” she muttered unconsciously “Penn’s hair!” she exclaimed happily, running towards the orb.  
  
“Correct again!” Larry smiled “Wow, you’re really good at this!”  
  
Peering through the orb, Sashi could make out three figures rushing at each other. She could see a mop of red hair being thrown around effortlessly “Yep, that’s Penn alright,”  
  
Looking through it as well, Larry laughed “Oh, it’s Rippen, too!” Sashi smiled, but the smile was quickly wiped off from her face “How do they know what they’re supposed to do?”  
  
Shrugging again, Larry smiled “I’m sure they’ll get it.”  
  
“Oh, and speaking of getting it, I remember this one time where Rippen and I were walking home and I cracked this one joke about cobras but he didn’t get it.”  
  
“And I remember this one time where I was supposed to buy a cobra but then I just decided on-“  
  
Slightly pulling at her hair, Sashi groaned “Come on, PZ!”

* * *

 

“You can’t stop me, Penn Zero!” Rippen exclaimed, easily putting the part-time hero at bay with his long appendages “It’s so easy to beat you right here and now,” the part-time villain advanced towards the podium whilst pushing Penn away.  
  
“But times like these hardly ever happen; so I’ll be relishing it,”  
  
Boone had snuck up behind Rippen, and was about to ram into him again “Huh?” he noticed and indentation on the orb; a straight line ran through the top of it.  
  
“It’s kind of like a phone stand or something,” Boone snorted “Stand,” noticing the buzzing spectacles draped over Rippen’s head, the part-time wiseman’s eyes widened in realization.  
  
“It’s a stand for the specs!” he exclaimed, effectively getting the attention of Penn and Rippen “No wonder these things have been buzzing around ever since we came close!”  
  
Swatting away the part-time wiseman with relative ease, Rippen laughed triumphantly “Well, that realization was too late,” taking Larry’s spectacles from atop his head, Rippen slowly lowered the eyepiece towards the orb.  
  
Fishing for Sashi’s specs from inside of his backpack, Penn quickly emptied its contents on the floor; various alien knickknacks were scattered everywhere.  
  
Picking up something that looked like a shoe or a water container, the part-time hero quickly lobbed it towards Rippen’s hand, flinging the spectacles away “No!” Rippen growled, rushing towards the eyepiece.  
  
Boone caught Larry’s spectacles and did a mocking dance “Hey, what’re you going to do now, huh?” laughing and taunting, the part-time wiseman suddenly panicked and ran around the dome when Rippen had started his pursuit on him.  
  
“Give me back the spectacles!” Rippen demanded whilst Boone shrieked “You have to catch me first!” the part-time wiseman ran circles around the podium, before gracelessly falling face-first onto the ground when Rippen had latched a tentacle on his flotation device.  
  
Taking the spectacles away from Boone, Rippen laughed triumphantly “Now, where was I?-“  
  
“Sorry to burst your bubble, Rip old buddy old pal,” Penn smiled mischievously, planting Sashi’s specs onto the top of the blue orb “But it looks like good has won again,”  
  
A beam of blue light encompassed Penn and Boone’s bodies, returning their hosts to their original appearances as the light faded away “No!” Rippen screamed in defeat as a beam of red light covered him.

* * *

 

Landing onto the transportation platform, Penn bent over “Phew, that was harder than usual!” clapping could be heard from above, and Phyllis had that sly smirk on her face “Good job, well done team,”  
  
“You leave now, it is late,” jerking a finger towards the entrance of the cinema, Phyllis turned around and started tinkering with the controls of the MUT.  
  
“Hey, Sash?” Penn smiled nervously “I’m sorry if I was unreasonable earlier. You’ve been doing most of the work in these missions that I’ve felt that you’re going to keel over in the future-“  
  
Punching him in the arm, the bespectacled female snorted “I won’t, stupid,”  
  
Rubbing the spot that he was punched in gingerly, Penn laughed “Yeah, I suppose,”  
  
Leaving the platform, the trio exited the Odyssey “So, how was the mission without me?” Sashi asked in a teasing tone, wanting to squeeze out more embarrassment from Penn.  
  
“Well, it was kind of confusing to say the least,” rubbing at the back of his head, Penn shrugged “We didn’t know what to do at first,”  
  
“So we just decided to find you,” Boone quipped “And good thing, too,” Penn nodded in agreement.  
  
“How’d you find me; or the orb, anyway?” Sashi asked curiously. They weren’t stupid enough to climb a mountain just for kicks; at least, she thought they weren’t _that_ stupid.  
  
“I had this funky GPS with me,” Boone started “And it’s got the coolest music player, too,” Sashi furrowed her brows at the answer and snorted once more “You guys are idiots,”  
  
“We know,” the two males answered in unison, evoking laughter from all three.

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to make something like the Rip-Penn episode, but with Sashi and Larry. Nothing seemed to work out and I suppose trapping the two of them inside an orb made the most sense in the end.  
>   
> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
